Como Declarar o Seu Amor
by Watashinomori
Summary: 10 passos que ensinam como se deve declarar o seu amor. ::Sirius e Remus::slash::Drabbles::


**Como Declarar o seu Amor**

_A Saga do Cão Infeliz_

**Por:** Watashinomori

10 Drabbles da história dos nossos caninos favoritos

**#1 – Não ateie fogo em seu livro**

Remus revisava todo o material que cairia nos NOM's, enquanto Sirius fazia aviãozinho de papel. O garoto de cabelos negros lançava vários olhares de esguelha para o loiro.

Um aviãozinho pousou sobre um dos livros que Remus lia. Na asa do avião estava escrito "desdobre-me". Obedientemente o garoto o fez. Então fogos de artifício rodearam as palavras "Eu Te Amo, SB" e ao mesmo tempo atearam fogo nas anotações cuidadosas do loiro que sequer pudera ver a mensagem e já fora expulso da biblioteca por Madame Pince. Imediatamente ele parou de falar com o amigo e lhe lançou inúmeras azarações.

**#2 – Não enfeitice seu bolo favorito**

Sirius falhou uma vez, mas não desistiria. Faltando um mês para os NOM's era difícil achar uma oportunidade. Remus passava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca a qual Sirius estava proibido de entrar.

Então surgiu a ideia, colocar uma carta dentro de um bolo. Arrumar o bolo: fácil. Colocar a carta: complicado. Mesmo assim, Sirius fez.

Remus agradeceu o bolo e começou a comer. Sirius olhava esperançoso. Metade do bolo já havia ido e nada da carta. Dois terços e nada. O bolo todo e nada. Remus saiu correndo logo após acabar, sem ver a carta, para o banheiro.

**#3 – Não acerte um balaço nele**

Duas falhas não tiravam a esperança de Sirius Black. Agora ele tinha um plano extremamente ardiloso.

Era dia de quadribol. O céu azul, sem ventos, suas semanas pro NOM. PERFEITO. Remus viria ver o jogo. Como batedor do time da Grifinória, Sirius iria usar essa chance para se declarar.

O plano: Sirius havia enfeitiçado um balaço que ele jogaria em Remus e quando estivesse muito próximo a bola explodiria em pétalas de rosa e formaria os dizeres "Te amo".

Ele só não esperava errar o balaço, mandá-lo para a enfermaria e começar o namoro entre uma corvinal e Amus Diggory.

**#4 – Não Adultere sua prova**

Dizem que na terceira vez dá certo, mas essa já era a quarta. Dia um dos NOM's. Pressão lá em cima e um ótimo plano. Sirius tremia de nervoso, mas ia dar certo!

Ele iria enfeitiçar a prova de Remus para que a pergunta 10 fosse: "Quer Namorar Comigo? SB (s)(n)".

Porém quando foi enfeitiçar a prova do amado, o professor viu, o tirou da sala, lhe deu uma prova mais difícil e o obrigou a cumprir um mês de detenção. Quando voltou para casa ainda teve que ouvir uma bronca super grande de Remus sobre "vagabundagem durante momentos importantes".

**#5 – Não leve um 'T'**

Segundo dia dos NOM, prova prática de transfiguração, quatro falhas e muita chuva. Não é sempre que o clima reflete seu humor, mas mesmo assim Sirius não desiste.

Dessa vez não havia um plano. Nem precisava. Ambos iriam prestar a prática juntos. Sirius, sem pensar como sempre, apontou a varinha para a doninha perfeita de Remus e _tentou_ fazer o pelo dela dizer "Te amo, SB".

Tentou, porque na hora H ele tremeu e falou errado, transformando a pele do examinador em uma mistura de verde e roxo com bolinha amarela. Recebeu um olhar irritado e um "Trasgo" na prova.

**#6 – Não leve um tapa**

Planos, feitiços e oportunidade só davam errado. Sexta vez era a terceira duas vezes. TINHA que acertar. Seria direto! Iria até lá e falaria!

Mas o nervosismo era grande. Remus estava parado perto da lareira. Ficou perto da poltrona dele, com os olhos fechados. Fez uma linda declaração respondida com um beijo... da pessoa errada.

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha e lhe deu privacidade, o salão aplaudiu. Sirius tentou correr atrás dele e a garota o impediu. Ele a chamou de feiosa e disse que a declaração não era para ela. Levou um tapa e não achou Remus até a prova.

**#7 – Não se finja de bêbado**

Penúltimo dia dos NOM's. Estavam os quatro revisando DCAT. Felizmente Peter tinha medo tanto de Remus quanto de Sirius.

Aproveitando que estavam em dupla, Black tomou a iniciativa. Pegou a mão do loiro. Era pequena e quente, bastante macia. Ele não reclamou. Começou a acariciar. Ele não puxou. Entrelaçou os dedos com os seus e pousou a outra mão delicadamente sobre a dele.

Quando ia abrir a boca para declarar seu eterno amor Remus o olhou profundamente e perguntou: "Sirius, você bebeu de novo, não bebeu?".

Sem coragem de continuar a declaração ele concordou e contou essa como sétima falha.

**#8 – Não se borre de medo**

Fim dos NOM's, férias de verão. Tempo livre para mais falhas, quer dizer, declarações. O trem era sua última oportunidade antes que se encontrassem na casa de James. E seu histórico dizia que carta ia dar errado.

Porém a rápida chuva de verão estava virando uma tempestade. E isso era um problema.

Na primeira oportunidade ele encurralou Remus no corredor e começou a falar sobre os anos de amizade para criar coragem. O garoto estava curioso. Então um trovão anunciou a tempestade que se formou. E Sirius paralisou, não pôde continuar a falar nem a se mexer até ela passar.

**#9 – Não evite o assunto**

Desde que havia fugido de casa e ido morar com os Potter, só pensava no fiasco do trem. Acabara contando a James. Isso significava Remus mais cedo na casa.

Porém para um Sirius envergonhado por deixar Remus ver seu lado medroso não era exatamente legal. Assim que o garoto chegou, ele demonstrou ainda estar curioso pela conversa no trem. James não ajudava fazendo piadas sobre trovão.

Ele evitava ficar no mesmo lugar que Remus e chegava a correr dele. Próximo à ida para Hogwarts, Peter veio e eles fizeram uma festa. Sirius ficou num canto sendo observado curiosamente por Remus.

**#10 – Beba**

Ao ver Remus levantando ele virou o copo que tinha na mão e sentiu a bebida fazendo efeito. Estremeceu com a "coragem" adquirida e esperou o loiro chegar.

O outro sequer abriu a boca e ele saiu tagarelando sobre os próprios sentimentos. Era a bebida, ou ele realmente estava parecendo lisonjeado? Mas, absolutamente, quando Sirius perdeu o controle e começou a falar indecências, ele estava profundamente ofendido.

O moreno soube de imediato que fez merda e que iria levar um _tapão_ quando o outro levantou com a mão erguida. Não conseguiu pedir desculpas antes de a mão acertar seu rosto.


End file.
